User talk:Sage Endeavour
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Lucasconcept.jpg page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Ducksoup (help forum | blog) 04:49, April 14, 2016 (UTC) Talking Don't even start, first you use the incorrect defintion and name for a character and then you're taking sides with 'a fandom user''? who apperently manages to misspell a lot of things or tends not to notice it even when it's very blatant, at the time, i was careless about the Jade edit, and if you want to change it, fine then. 'edit warring wtf? Super Omnipotence (talk) 01:59, November 12, 2016 (UTC) for the Jade edit, you don't add a Story section when the whole thing already has been written out above it, you don't add a Quotes section if she doesn't even speak, you don't add a gallery if you can't show any pictures on it and you can't add a reference section if you can't even show the source, Super Omnipotence (talk) 02:02, November 12, 2016 (UTC) Thank you for your understanding. :) And yes, edit warring, two or more people reverting each other's edits and stuff. I don't suppose it needs to be a crazy amount to be called that. I realize I'm super late but I had problems being able to edit lately and it's just a warning for any possible or future edit warring. Okay? :)--Sage Endeavour (talk) 02:31, November 12, 2016 (UTC) And also, those sections are placeholders until I can get more high res pictures, relevant quotes, and I just added her story, as in what happened in the game and not just her role and character description, and I also added a reference. I was literally working on it when you already published your edit. :P Happy days, also happy Remembrance Day. I would also appreciate if you didn't remove section headers just because they're empty, I will get around to filling them, it's not easy being the only one doing these things.--Sage Endeavour (talk) 02:43, November 12, 2016 (UTC) Adoption Hi. I’ve given you admin and bureaucrat rights on this community as you requested. You now have the tools you need to clean up, customize and maintain the wiki. *Check out to see which features you can enable (or disable) on your wiki, including and many more. If you have adopted an older community with talk pages you can also enable and here. If you are interested in the new feature, you can request it through . *Customize your community's look by visiting the , where you can add color and style to your background and wordmark for your desktop visitors. *Customize the and convert infoboxes to the new for your mobile device visitors. *Look through the various useful reports available at including popular pages, uncategorized pages, and wanted pages for ideas on ways to improve your community. *Stop by Community Central to stay informed through our staff blog, ask questions on our community forum, or chat with fellow contributors. *Lastly, visit our to learn the ins and outs of running a wiki, including , , and . Check out your Admin Dashboard, which can by found by clicking "Admin" on the bottom toolbar -- it has links to all your new tools. Please let me know if you have any questions, and good luck with your new (old) wiki! -- Wendy (talk) 06:41, March 4, 2017 (UTC)